Friends or more?
by Sabrina Wood
Summary: PG13 just incase. Lily becomes friends with the Marauders. Her life is great except for two problems could she be falling for her best friend? Lily and James. Please RR
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Mr and Mrs. Evans, Petunia, or Peter. They all belong to JK Rowling :-(

Lily Evans considered herself an average eleven year old girl. Even though she wasn't you average girl. To start off she had the most beautiful auburn hair that you could come by she also had green eyes that just seemed to sparkle. She had a delicate nose that had a few freckles on it. Also she was a witch which made her sister Petunia even more jealous of her. When they were younger they were very close and loved to believe that they lived in a fantasy world with all sorts of mystical creatures. Since Lily received her Hogwarts letter Petunia wanted nothing to do with her she hated and despised her sister for getting to live a life that she always dreamed of living.

"Lily, we are going to be late. We have to get you to Kings Cross the train leaves at 10:30" Mrs. Evans called up the steps to her daughters.

"I am coming Mom just making sure I have everything before we leave." Lily called down.

Downstairs Petunia was wing to her mom "Mom do I have to go? I don't want to stand their and mix with any of those freaks."

"Petunia Evans, I will not have you talk that way. You are going and you are going to be supportive of your sister."

Lily came bounding down the stairs with her trunk, "I'm ready."

"Okay, lets get going then" Mr. Evans said as he took Lily's trunk to load it in the car.

It was a quite ride to Kings Cross when Lily got out of the car and was all ready to go her mom was in tears.

"Mom its okay I will write you everyday." Lily gave her mom a hug and then she gave her dad a hug before walking away to the station.


	2. Meeting the Marauders

Disclamier: As I said before it all belongs to JK Rowling

When Lily got to the station she was confused she didn't know how she was suppose to get on to Platform 9 ¾ . She was all starting to think this was a elaborate hoax when she spotted a group of boys standing in between platforms nine and ten one of these boys had on owl with him and the other had a rat so she assumed they must be going to Hogwarts. As she watched them two of them disappeared through the wall.

Lily got up the courage to ask one of them how to get on to the platform. Lily went up to one of the boys with messy black hair and glasses who was standing next to a taller boy with shoulder length black hair both of them were fairly good looking.

"Excuse me," Lily said as the boy with messy black hair turned around and smiled at her. "Uh could you tell me how to get on to platform 9 ¾?" Lily asked

"Sure, Sirius can go through the wall and I can go through with after." The boy said as he jerked his thumb in the direction of the taller boy with longer black hair.

"See you in a few James." Sirius said as he turned and walked through the wall

"Okay what you do is you just walk strait at the wall and you will come out on the platform. Ready?" James Said

"I think so."

"Okay on the count of three ... One ... two... three..." On three the walked through the wall and ended up in front of a giant red train.

"Thanks. My name is Lily." As she said this she stuck out her hand and James took it as he said "James Potter nice to meet you."

"Oh Jamesie Poi" Sirius said has he came bounding over to James.

"Yeah"

"Come on your parents are waiting."

"See you around Lily."

"Bye thanks again." Lily said as she turned around in search of a empty compartment on the train.

Lily sat and stared out the window watching people on the platform say their good byes finally the train started to move away. As the train moved Lily got lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the compartment door slide open .

Lily almost jumped a foot when she herd someone say "Um... Sorry." When Lily turned around It was James "Lily do you mind if share this compartment with you all the others are full?"

"No that's fine."

"Thanks" James said as himself and three other boys came in and sat down in the compartment.

"Lily this is Remus" James said as he pointed to a boy with Amber colored eyes and sany brown hair "this is Peter" as he pointed to a short and slighty plump kid (A/N that putting it nicely) "and you have already met Sirius." He said as he pointed to the boy siting next to her.

"Everyone this is Lily"


	3. I solemmly Swear

Starlit Warrior and LCH8292 thanks so much for reviewing you guys are awesome!

LCH8292 – It will start to get more complicated after it jumps several years ahead right now I am just letting you know how she met the marauders.

Starlit Warrior- Here is another Chapter for you.

Disclaimer- Again everything belongs to JK Rowling except the plot

"Hi Lily Billy. What's your favorite color? Do you like pranks? Are you Muggleborn? What kind of food do you like? You're a first year right?" Sirius asked her

"I'm Muggleborn and I am a first year. My favorite colors are green and purple. Also I like chocolate and foods that you can put odd toppings on and I do like pranks."

"Awesome, so are you excited about Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, but I am so scared that I will be behind everyone because I don't really know anything about the wizarding world."

"Lily don't worry about," Sirius said as he slung his arm around her shoulder " besides you have experts like us to help you out. Guys I am hungry lets get something to eat."

"Sirius are you ever not hungry?" Remus said.

"No besides I am a growing boy. Come on let's get some food and bring it back."

"See you in a few minutes Lily." Said James.

"Okay, see you guys." Lily said as she picked up Hogwarts A history and started reading.

It wasn't two minutes after they left that the compartment door slid open and a guy with blond hair and cold gray eyes was standing their in the doorway. Immediately lily got bad vibes from him.

"I'm Lucius Malfoy and I usually don't associate myself with people like you but I will make an exception. Will you go out with me?" he said as he came up to her

"No I will not go out with you and I never will."

"You have to go out with me."

"Why?"

"Because I am Lucius Malfoy and no one ever refuses me I always get what I want." He said as he got even closer and tried to kiss Lily's neck.

"Get the hell away from me" Lily said as she slapped him across the face

"Why you little..." he said as he pinned her against the wall

"Malfoy get the hell away from her." James growled from behind him as he got his wand out

"AH Potter I should have know you would associate with this filthy mudblood."

"If I ever hear you sat that again you will be sorry that you could ever speak now why don't you sod off."

"Potter you and all your little friends are going to get yours some day mark my words."

Peter squeaked in the back ground as he said ," You ddonn't ttthhink he rreallly mmen'tt tthat do yyou?"

"Peter stop that will you?" Remus said as he plopped down in the seat next to Lily

"Lily Billy we all decided that you are going to become a marauder that is if you want to ?" Sirius said hopefully.

"Sure why not"

"Lily you're the best," Sirius said as he jumped to give her a hug. After giving Lily a hug he became very serious "Then let the ceremony commence." (Sorry the pun was an accident)

"Lily do you promise to be a loyal Marauder for um..um well ever?" James asked her

"Yes"

"Do you promise to uphold and strive to meet all the goals a marauder has ?"

"Yes"

"Okay raises your right hand and repeat after me ... I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"Lily Evans I am proud to say that you are now an official marauder."

"Lily Billy (sniff) you did it (sniff) I am so proud of you (sniff). Sirius said as he pretended to cry .

"Sirius if you are going to cry at least do it right" Remus said as he put the crying charm on him.

For the rest of the train ride they just talked, ate, and got to know lily better.

A/N It would be great if everyone could review my fan fiction. All advice it welcome everyone who reviewed the last two chapters you guys are awesome. Feel free to email or im me with questions or what ever they are on my totally weird bio.


End file.
